


杏子

by Aprioriv23



Category: LOL RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprioriv23/pseuds/Aprioriv23
Summary: 他们不应接吻。
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song, Hung "Karsa" Hao-Hsuan/Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang
Kudos: 7





	杏子

**PART I**

“雷达哥，你他妈在摸什么啊？”腰侧受到第二次袭击的时候高天亮终于忍无可忍了，他迎着洪浩轩无辜纯善的眼神瞪过去，而洪浩轩不以为忤，眼睛闪闪，“干嘛啊小天，这里是私人温泉哎，帮你按摩一下，你平时坐姿超差的。”要出口的脏话被堵回嗓子眼，高天亮差点咬到舌头，“我的腰和你的脑子只能有一个出问题，既然我腰没问题，那都懂了吧？再摸让撕少把你手砍了。”

他想把那只手从自己腰上挪开，结果洪浩轩轻轻巧巧一翻手腕，把他的小臂握在手心里揉了几下，“哇，真的好细啊，你都不吃饭的吗亮亮？”

水温似乎太高了，以至于被Alpha包裹住的那圈皮肤都开始发烫，高天亮深呼吸一口抽回手拉远距离，而洪浩轩丝毫没有自己是不速之客的自觉，见他往旁边挪就把那双修长笔直的女团腿伸得更开，仗着自己一米八的个子拦住高天亮的去路，晃晃脑袋和他说，小天你坐过来吧，转得我头都晕了啦。

高天亮恨得咬牙切齿，又一点办法没有地屈服于台湾腔。

他在心里安慰自己，泡了五分钟说自己晕实在太假了，再在洪浩轩旁边待十分钟，最后十分钟他就跑路。

话是不能乱讲的，高天亮慌里慌张捂着脖颈往后缩的时候还不小心在池壁上磕了几下。他低估了有些人的畜生程度，被揽一下肩膀而已，洪浩轩却趁机揭掉了他脖颈上的抑制贴，温和地冲他笑，“这个我拿走啰，快掉了。”

确实是快掉了，高天亮在外面玩得起劲压根没换过抑制贴，水汽蒸得胶布失去粘性，半死不活地耷拉在皮肤上，动手的要不是个Alpha高天亮应该还得讲句谢谢。

要不是个Alpha.小狐狸深呼吸一口想清醒一点，立刻被洪浩轩的信息素冲得昏了头，只剩下趴在池子边喘息的力气。

但是不对，高天亮总觉得哪里不对。他以为洪浩轩跟他去秋叶原是二次元志趣相投，一起去一起回酒店都很正常，但如果联想到另一位打野敲进他房间的诡异托辞，提及出来旅游忘带抑制贴的平淡表情，那洪浩轩简直是从最开始就动机不纯。

“你故意的是吧。”他讲的很轻，听起来有点虚弱，语气却很肯定。

洪浩轩不置可否，他一点也不急，一个快要发情的Omega在一个故意散发信息素的Alpha面前能坚持多久？离大部队回来少说还有几个小时，高天亮的味道已经比温泉的硫磺味还浓了。

他抽抽鼻子，应该是黄油曲奇味，闻起来就很好吃。

不知道高天亮待会儿会不会哭着求自己咬他一口。

高天亮觉得自己在肆意散发信息素的洪浩轩面前像被扒光了衣服，虽然他们俩现在的确都没穿衣服——他稳住颤抖的嗓音，“你能转过去十秒吗，我他妈有点晕我上去一下…”

“不是有点晕，是有点硬吧高天亮。”台湾人歪着脑袋看了他几秒突然笑出声，开口戳破来回拉扯着高天亮的那些旖旎心思，“你不会闻不到自己有多甜吧？”

他在动摇。洪浩轩想到刘青松一直做的动作，模仿着也去伸手摸小狐狸的下巴，嗓音甜软诱导在自己旁边晕晕乎乎的Omega，“宝贝，就做一次，帮你解决发情期好不好？”手感真的不错，洪浩轩在心里默默评价，待会儿可以多享受一下。“操你妈滚啊...刘青松...”高天亮嘴里喊男朋友的名字，抗拒地偏头要躲洪浩轩的动作，结果反倒把滚烫的脸颊送到人手掌上，看起来其实更像发情的他在撒娇痴缠对方。

烧成这样了怎么还记得认主啊，小动物真的好可爱，洪浩轩从善如流揉了两把高天亮主动贴上来的脸，“可是你没我帮忙根本不行欸，小天不想被整个酒店的人闻到这么好闻的味道吧？”

高天亮陷入了沉思，高天亮进场了，高天亮被秒了。

他闭上眼，有点视死如归的就义味道，“洪浩轩，是你先动手的啊。”

“宝贝，但我们两个是共犯。”Alpha把手指抵在他抿着的猫唇上。

洪浩轩本来要亲高天亮一下，立刻被躲开，他感叹小孩子的反应速度，“别他妈亲我。”高天亮红着眼睛缩在床铺上，“不能亲我。”意识到自己还在发情的Omega改用某种近乎哀求的可怜语气这么说，洪浩轩耸耸肩膀，说好，那我不亲你啦，你放松点。

他没把自己的奇怪联想讲出来，他觉得这种联想太煞风景了——有一点点像黄色小说里那些拒绝顾客接吻的风尘女子。

高天亮胸口薄薄一层脂肪被洪浩轩拢住，手掌盖着软肉揉弄，直揉得敏感的狐狸精哆嗦，带着哭腔呻吟了几声，腿蜷在一起不由自主地磨蹭，被Alpha单手分开，“小天是自己在玩吗？你这样我会很伤心欸…好像我没让你爽到一样。”台湾人听起来很委屈，在湿透的腿根来回抚摸，“你和你们队的辅助滚床单也会自己玩吗？他喜欢看你自己玩吗？”

高天亮羞耻地咬紧牙关，“你…你话不要那么…多…”洪浩轩不依不饶继续问他，用在臀缝里摸到的水把胸口抹得一片湿润，乳尖还没被碰就肿成鲜艳欲滴的一小颗，于是台湾人又拿指甲去抠弄乳头上细小的沟壑。神经密集的地方传来尖锐的快感，高天亮很少被这么照顾，忽然生出被刮伤的错觉，习惯于撒娇的小孩迷迷糊糊，握着男人的手腕挠一挠，甜腻地从喉间溢出一句痛呼。

发情期的Omega娇气至极，洪浩轩安抚性地把比自己小一号的手包进掌心给高天亮道歉，“对不起，对不起嘛，亲一亲就不疼了。”温软的口腔裹住奶尖吸吮舔弄，小狐狸舒服地叹息，搂着脖子把洪浩轩的脑袋往自己胸前按，狡猾的狼立刻反咬一口，在乳肉上留下一个浅浅的牙印。

高天亮疼得一缩，意识到被留了痕迹又气得去踹洪浩轩，“操你妈，你想死？”洪浩轩毫不费力地制住小孩，“干嘛按我头啊宝贝，不小心咬到了。”他一句话就把自己的坏心思撇了个干净，还顺便暗示一下小打野过分的热情，高天亮拿他半点办法没有，只能恶声恶气地威胁洪浩轩不许再啃第二个出来。

“再咬我他妈把你牙都打掉。”高天亮在洪浩轩幅度轻缓的抚弄下连声音都发抖，Alpha闷闷地笑一声，一路亲吻到腰侧，留下湿漉漉的一道水痕，手圈住那根贴在他小腹上颇为精神的阴茎撸动，“其实我不太想用手帮你…”小狐狸疑问地哼了声，混在软绵绵的喘息里被洪浩轩捉住，他在亲到第五根肋骨的时候回答，“因为你靠后面就可以射吧？”

高天亮后悔问这个问题了，他空有回嘴的心气没有回嘴的力气——很不妙，被洪浩轩翻来覆去作弄开发出的敏感点成了一碰就淫水泛滥的性感带，轻轻拧一把乳尖高天亮身下就泄出一汪水。偷情的羞耻感和心跳同频共振，被亲吻的地方燃起热度，高天亮遭不住洪浩轩手段高超的调情了，呜咽着要躲Alpha暧昧的啄吻，然后被洪浩轩叼住耳垂含糊不清地安慰，“怎么在抖啊宝贝…好敏感，那咬这里可以吗，这里松松应该有咬过很多次啦…是不是？”

是你妈，这时候提什么刘青松，故意恶心人来的？但这话小狐狸又不敢跟洪浩轩骂出口，他一定又要拿出那副无辜的样子缠着问为什么不能提刘青松，为什么恶心人，高天亮索性捂着脸不接话，催他快点做做完滚蛋。

洪浩轩把这话当邀请，放过软腻的耳垂随手揉了他腰两下，一脸理所当然地提要求，“把腿分开一点好不好？”

高天亮求之不得，两条腿向外打开成M字，因为不见光而格外白嫩的皮肉看得洪浩轩实在心痒眼热，埋头咬了腿根一口，警觉敏感的小孩立刻夹紧腿，反应过来姿势有多色情以后卸了劲，无所适从地僵在那里。

洪浩轩抬起脸，“小天这样会让人以为在暗示我去舔你噢。”“可惜时间不够了，留到下次吧，下次一定让你爽到哭。”他半真半假地惋惜着，又趴下去仔细观察翕张的穴口，那里因为呼出的热气和羞耻感流出水液，手指磨蹭了几下插进去，高热的嫩肉下意识地收缩，想把入侵物吞得更深。房间里充斥着发情期甜腻糜烂的费洛蒙，洪浩轩感叹Omega的淫荡，他以为这就是多汁的极限了，结果高天亮还在不停流水，被操得又热又软的甬道深处涌出肠液，跟着洪浩轩的动作被挤出来，或是粘在他手上，床铺被弄得一塌糊涂。

洪浩轩瞟了眼床单上的水渍，稍微替高天亮担忧了一下待会儿面对刘青松的尴尬，然后没心没肺地按压起穴肉，缓慢地把每一寸能触及到的褶皱撑开抚平，去找那块最致命的软肉。刻意放慢的扩张和探索并不好受，小狐狸脊背紧绷着做深呼吸，洪浩轩显得太娴熟了，小腹的热意一层层涌上来，让高天亮在脑子里达成无数个臆想出来的高潮。

他闻到自己的甜蜜味道，而这种味道在洪浩轩准确地按住敏感点时爆裂而出，混在情色气息里居然非常合适——洪浩轩抽出手指，把牵连出的淫水拿到他眼前，“好色啊小天…”Alpha吸吮他的耳垂，手去揉尾椎骨，摸得小孩泪眼朦胧，想高潮又始终差一点点，直到洪浩轩又一次开口，“刘青松是怎么干你的？”

刘青松。

洪浩轩被他的敏感震惊了一瞬间，随即哑然失笑，“听到他的名字你都会高潮？”他握住两条无力的腿往外分开，“是我错付啦。”

台词很遗憾，语气却没有一点可惜的意思。

“小天不喜欢的话我们现在就可以停。”

道貌岸然，人模狗样。高天亮被握着脚踝动弹不得，手指在他皮肤上轻柔地碰触撩拨，他高潮了一次，又被Alpha玩得湿透了，根本没心思把骂洪浩轩的话讲出口。

“你一点愿意和我上床的表示都没有。”洪浩轩作势要去舔他的乳尖，却只是虚虚擦过那一小块皮肉，小孩人一抖，对快感的想象又逼出他一句呻吟。狐狸精软成一滩水，窝在床上暧昧不清地喘着，让洪浩轩错觉他随时都能靠一点点小小的刺激高潮，所以他开口继续诱骗在沦陷边缘摇摇欲坠的高天亮。

“我舍不得嘛，舍不得强迫你。”

“告诉我好不好？”洪浩轩凑到小打野耳边哄他，手指在穴口浅浅刺入一点，又揉又按，像在勾引发情期占了上风的Omega本能，让它向昏沉的大脑发出指令——你眼前是立刻可以满足你的Alpha，随时都可以饱餐一顿，只要稍微表示一下就可以被操了——

高天亮把脑袋低下来，嘴唇贴在洪浩轩耳侧软绵绵地问他，“哥哥，现在还要亲我吗？”

洪浩轩其实本来还想吊高天亮一小会儿的，他觉得发情的小Omega只要再过几分钟就会欲求不满地小声啜泣，把所剩无几的羞耻心丢到平行世界去，在正牌男友回来之前尽情享受被不一样的Alpha操弄的快感，说不定还能逼高天亮用那把好嗓子喊几句老公几句master——但是小孩的腿已经缠到他腰上了，肆意地拿湿润软嫩的穴口去蹭去含他性器的顶端，让圆钝的头部撑开褶皱，堵住流水的那张嘴。

这谁顶得住啊，高天亮里面太湿太热了，咬着龟头似有若无地吮吸，洪浩轩吸了一口气，表情凝固了几秒，还是屈服于狐狸精的刻意勾引，恶狠狠地劈开甬道把阴茎送进去。高天亮很想指使洪浩轩去贴个抑制贴，他不怎么喝咖啡，Alpha浓度过高的信息素味道呛得他嘴里发苦，然而小腹被洪浩轩直接的顶弄捣得一片酸软，抱怨还没出口就成了求饶，没什么花样，只是可怜巴巴地喊涨，慢一点，要坏了，真的吃不下了。

洪浩轩反而很吃这一套，暂时停下来忍耐被软肉裹着想要操干的欲望，撸小动物一样揉揉高天亮的下巴，“你和刘青松是不是也这么叫？”

小狐狸轻软地呻吟了几声，调整了一下腰的位置，然后昏昏沉沉地想，才不跟刘青松这么叫，刘青松比你温柔多了，做爱的时候自己嘴里喊的都是重一点深一点，可以弄坏我，甜甜蜜蜜地缠着刘青松脖颈问辅助，哥哥什么时候来插我啊。

洪浩轩去亲他，唇齿厮磨的暧昧间冷不防地刺了小打野一句，“宝贝，我没带套。”成年Alpha贲张的性器还在湿透了的后穴里缓慢磨蹭着，轻易地把小孩勾出火，开始小幅度地扭腰，主动让肉棒艰难又快感重重地操开自己。

高天亮拿嘴唇去阻止坏人无休止的调情，朝他含糊不清地撒娇，“不射在里面就好了，你快点…”

洪浩轩又不急了，托着小狐狸被自己揉捏出淡红指印的屁股翻了个面，扶住他的腰再次插入，摆出最原始的交合姿势。高天亮着急忙慌调整动作让自己撑得稳一点，台湾人在这个时候轻柔地在他后脖颈上落下一吻，尝到浓郁的甜味。

“还是不要看着我啦，你会害羞。”

高天亮分明湿着睫毛红着眼角，流泪的神态像不情不愿被人按在身下强奸亵玩的漂亮处子，但是洪浩轩看见他侧过脸，楚楚可怜地抱怨，“哥哥，我饿了。”

高天亮被彻底操开了，不管是温柔的爱抚还是用力搓揉，电击一样的快感都让他发出近乎绝望的呻吟，尾音破碎不堪。小狐狸想抓点什么东西在手里寻求慰藉，洪浩轩是默契的床伴，于是他扣住那只汗涔涔的手，一点点把手指掰开握紧。结果肌肤相贴的安心感也成了催情的良药，小孩向男人摆出予取予求的态度，主动配合起顶撞的动作。

“诶，高天亮，舒服吗？是不是和刘青松也没差啊…”问句省掉了几个词变得意味不明，洪浩轩顺着蝴蝶骨细密地啃咬Omega的肩背，在他发抖的时候伸出舌尖舔舐咬过的地方安抚小孩，动作却暴虐得像是要把湿淋淋的甬道搅烂，让不知廉耻，拼命咬住一切探进来的东西的穴肉受到贪吃的惩罚。

不一样，你跟刘青松哪里一样了？高天亮太缺乏锻炼了，两条细瘦的腿弯折着打颤，脑子里一团浆糊地犯委屈，他的男友，他们队的辅助，刘青松才舍不得让他像只发情的雌兽一样跪着，也不可能像洪浩轩一样吊着他那么久，一定舍不得不给他高潮的。

高天亮手指把床单绞得乱七八糟，一边被洪浩轩操得上气不接下气地哭喘，一边在想刘青松。他暗自警惕着紧闭的房门，幻想如果刘青松此时推门进来这个淫乱的房间会变成什么光景。高天亮有点没底气地和自己的任性博弈，他想，掉几滴眼泪是不是就可以骗得刘青松心软，为他收起Alpha的独占欲和侵略性，温柔地安抚被其他队的打野勾进发情期的自己？

洪浩轩看出他的三心二意，不满地碾过内壁上发烫的那块软肉，“怎么不敢回答啊亮亮…是因为我比他厉害吗？”“你妈死了，刘青松能插到最里面...”高天亮头一晕什么话都往外说，反应过来自己被套路了的时候已经来不及把话吞回嘴里了。

洪浩轩一点不生气，掐着高天亮的腰浅浅抽插几次，骤然顶到甬道深处，一下把嘴上替男朋友硬气的Omega捅得慌了神，晃悠着勉强跪稳之后才敢回头看洪浩轩。Alpha做出恍然大悟的样子，“是哦，小天不讲我都忘了，还有生殖腔——”

性器从前列腺一路磨到还紧闭着的腔口，搅合出淫靡的水声，小狐狸上身撑在那里，因为找不着着力点可怜地颤抖，手臂被洪浩轩轻轻一捏就彻底失了力气，整个人倒伏在床上。洪浩轩怜惜地揉了两把他的手腕，“这么撑着不是会痛吗？”

“别…不能…进去…”箭在弦上哪是担心痛不痛的时候，腔口已经被撞出酸软的感觉，高天亮慌得流眼泪，呜咽着绞紧了后穴不许Alpha大开大合地操弄那里，深怕本能比爱情诚实，让洪浩轩先一步打开生殖腔。他抓住洪浩轩的手不肯放，“别进去…”

洪浩轩笑起来，捏着他的下巴接吻，故意拿小打野的口是心非羞辱他，“你之前也说不要亲你。”他重重顶了几下小孩身体里那条肉缝，内腔瑟缩着吐出一股水淋在龟头上，“这次是不是也在骗我呢？”

“因为还没有被刘青松标记到里面，就忍不住想要别人干进去啊？”

“每天都在想对不对？因为操里面真的很舒服吧？”

“有想过怀小baby吗？只要射进去就很可能一发入魂欸，听说大着肚子做会很敏感，小天想试试看吗？”

高天亮自认脸皮不算薄，为了撩拨刘青松床上荤话连篇是常态，经常把辅助堵得失语，只能身体力行让他闭嘴，到了洪浩轩面前却完全不够看。台湾人的风情好像与生俱来，嘴里讲的情话无论真假都在和你的欲望交媾；酒窝，撩拨和语气词，每一样都在劝降发情的Omega，多依赖他一点吧，让他标记你吧——

洪浩轩又一次顶到神经密布的生殖腔口，“怎么还没打开啊…”狼随即敏锐地意识到那里颤颤巍巍张开了一些，足以让龟头微陷到更软腻的生殖腔里去，而趴在床上，只有屁股被抬高的小狐狸似乎还一无所知地发着懵。

洪浩轩撩开覆在高天亮后脖颈上的碎头发，腺体红肿热烫，同这具身体的主人一样渴求着一位Alpha的标记，然后繁育后代。

小孩闭着眼睛抓住他的手，“我怕疼。”一句软糯可怜，还带着哭腔的恳求，“标记疼，洗标记也很疼…”

洪浩轩愣了一下，和高天亮十指相扣，缱绻如爱侣，“我不可以咬你吗，宝贝？”“你这样我好可怜，很像工具人欸。”

他并不打算真的标记高天亮，毕竟驯养一只狐狸精，还要应付发怒的另一位Alpha实在太困难了，但是如果能多讨点好处，那也绝对是不亏的啊。

“你，你弄在里面也行…”

洪浩轩把高天亮因为纠结咬住的嘴唇揉开，小声地颠倒黑白，向他下咒，“那好吧，亮亮不要告诉刘青松噢。”

高天亮怀疑自己可能不是被操脱力的，而是吓脱力的。Alpha亲吻他后脖颈的动作暧昧到不像话，他为洪浩轩意乱情迷间下嘴临时标记的可能性和累积的高潮感痉挛，恐惧感与危机意识催促着身体打开全部的感官，警惕已经侵入他后穴的性器再下一城，同时也让稚嫩内里更敏锐地捕捉到所有的快感。

阴茎不断在后穴里进出，凶狠地挤出水液和水声，高天亮没什么体力，喘得厉害，爽得也过分，嘴里黏黏糊糊喊洪浩轩哥哥，心说这他妈算是完蛋了，本来想装不熟玩失忆，结果自己里面可能都是洪浩轩的形状了——身体记忆实在是深刻得可怕。

洪浩轩正在拿两颗尖牙轻轻噬咬小狐狸散发甜蜜香气的腺体，他不知道高天亮脑子里关于这次性事的缠绵悱恻，只管压住蝴蝶骨不让高天亮躲开，小声安抚没力气反抗，紧张到揪着他头发发抖的Omega，极尽温柔之能事，心里却在恶趣味地思考，从今往后每个和刘青松做爱的晚上，高天亮是不是都会想起他呢。

那他就得逞了。

按理说他应该亲一下这位被他欺负惨了的同事，于是洪浩轩把吻落在小狐狸的侧脸上。高天亮被Alpha的信息素哄得困倦，呼吸渐渐绵长下去，伏在床铺上半梦半醒。

洪浩轩已经穿上裤子，他回头看了一眼疲惫的小孩，还是伸手给人掖好被角，顺便把露在外面吹空调的纤细手臂塞回被窝。

黑咖啡味还是好浓好苦，高天亮选择把自己蒙进被子里，声音微弱，“开个窗。”他觉得有什么东西在从后穴往外淌，粘稠情色，但是他太困了——

所以在刘青松回来之前，先让他睡一会儿吧。

**Part II**

刘青松几乎不需要去仔细分辨房间里的信息素就能觉出不对劲来。

他太熟悉小孩了，黄油曲奇味向来不懂该如何收敛过分的甜腻，会叫嚣着劈头盖脸朝他涌过来，而小打野应该软手软脚往他身上缠，把最后一点清明浪费在和他撒娇上，以此换到他一个爱怜的亲吻。

但是高天亮此时平静安宁得不像快要发情的Omega，反倒像只酣睡餍足的狐狸，窝在床上探出一截手臂，只有缓慢流淌的信息素还在和他诉说着什么。

刘青松习惯性地替高天亮把手臂塞回被子里，在俯身的一瞬间闻到咖啡的味道。

太苦了，刘青松皱着眉条件反射后退几步，另一位Alpha富有攻击性的信息素正在床榻周围向他挑衅，潜台词呼之欲出。

嗨，我睡了你的小甜饼，特别留下一点点味道来告诉你这件事——他的身体在过去几小时里完全属于我。

剧情过于烂俗老套，刘青松反倒一时不知道该怎么办了，于是他在床边坐下来。他不觉得热，脑子却像高温的CPU一样烧，卡在名为舍不得对高天亮下狠手的节点上动弹不得。

小孩被他落座的动作弄醒了，睫毛颤了两下，迷迷糊糊往相反的方向躲，把自己缩成小小一团。刘青松非常不合时宜地觉得高天亮可爱，伸手揉了两把小狐狸的脑袋。熟悉的手法唤醒了他的Omega，高天亮抱着被子眯一会儿，借着信息素认出辅助，然后快速地窝进他怀里。

先闯进鼻腔的还是黑咖啡的气味，刘青松没讲话，他把高天亮这个动作视作亡羊补牢的讨好，屏息凝神等小孩跟他解释。

高天亮脑袋抵着他胸口，“刘青松你怎么才回来...我好痛啊哥哥。”

肩膀露在被子外面了。刘青松本能地伸手盖住那块皮肤，低着声音问，“怎么了？”“我不认识他…我好疼啊。”小狐狸反反复复地喊疼，搂着他不肯松手，辅助明确地感知到高天亮在发抖，维持着这个姿势把灯打开，想先看看哪里受了伤。

高天亮扯着他衣领逼他低头，刘青松被迫和小打野对上了视线。他看着小孩含泪的一双眼睛，被情欲浸润依旧干净漂亮，上挑的眼尾还带着红。他往常是很喜欢的，但现在却控制不住自己乱想，所以他怀着微妙的小心思抬手遮住那里，“是谁？”“真的不认识…”高天亮像要掉眼泪，带着哭腔跟他解释，“好苦的信息素，我真的好难受啊刘青松——”

“抱我好不好？”

刘青松看了一会儿他，“先让我看看你有没有受伤。”

辅助觉得自己真是太他妈苦了——受了伤还能安慰自己说高天亮至少反抗过，只是失败了而已；结果这位Alpha除了几个浅淡的吻痕什么都没留下，像两个人心照不宣的一次默契配合，毫无证据的一场完美犯罪。

他怀着复杂的心情摸到臀缝，小狐狸贴着他的身体一下绷紧，手伸过来和他十指相扣，“哥哥…”刘青松安抚他，“别怕，我不弄你。”高天亮似乎是很不情不愿地放松开去，而一切的不对劲在他探到一片粘稠湿润时都有了解释。

高天亮似乎还没想好怎么圆这个谎，半晌都没讲话，可能是根本没想到他会这么仔细地检查。刘青松不打算折磨小孩，面色平静地把手抽出来，“弄干净，会发烧。”

简直是一塌糊涂。刘青松冷静地做了评判，光是摸一下都让高天亮发抖，何况里面还留着东西。他并起两指撑开穴口，尚未清理的精液一点点往外淌，在浴缸里汇成一小滩，色情得可怕。

穴肉绵软无力地挤压吮吸着他的手指，因为使用过度有点发肿，他往深处按，想把里面的东西弄出来，结果反倒把趴在浴缸边缘的高天亮弄哭了。

刘青松空闲的手并没有伸出去安慰小打野，他垂着眼睛讲，“别哭了，我又不是在操你。”

但是没有用，他的小孩正在闭着眼睛流泪，睫毛黏在一起，断断续续地呻吟，像只敏感的幼猫，一点点小动作都能让他拔高了嗓音哀哀地哭吟一声，可能是疼的，也可能是爽的，刘青松不知道，他实在是无法让自己停止幻想在这个房间里发生过的事情。

他的小孩刚刚也是这么漂亮可怜地在哭吗？那Alpha是怎么忍住不操进生殖腔的呢，明明里面这么能吸会绞。高天亮平时偶尔哭起来周围人恨不得把心掏给他，在床上一掉眼泪反倒容易让人升起暴虐欲，想撞开腔口顶进去，在里面成结，让小狐狸难得一见的慌张失措。

刘青松沉浸在自己的世界里，弯起手指的时候不小心磕到轻易碰不得的软肉，Omega呻吟一声，尾音甜腻，抓住他的手，“哥哥…想要。”

原来黄油曲奇味也可以这么色情啊。

刘青松的指腹被捂热成他身体里的温度，抵着先前被折磨得近乎麻木的穴肉轻轻刮弄，钝痛和过载的快感一起刺进大脑，神经不堪重负，逼他向刘青松示弱撒娇，小孩讲话黏黏糊糊，还夹杂着几次喘息，“我好像发情了…”

辅助把手指抽出来，在毛巾上擦干净，高天亮腿软得站不起来，“你抱我一下——”

好熟悉的角度。刘青松又在俯视他，让小狐狸有一瞬间想讲哥哥好帅的冲动，但是刘青松的表情有点过于冷淡了，高天亮不是很敢讲，转而拽着他袖口，可怜巴巴地喊他名字，“刘青松…”

他还是舍不得凶高天亮，几乎可以说是拿高天亮没办法，他太怕小孩哭了。刘青松叹口气，蹲下来平视高天亮，“都冷静冷静，你让我想想。”

刘青松连关门的声音都显得决绝。高天亮在惴惴不安里半睡半醒着，他发觉自己一点底气也没有，既没法确认刘青松一定会和他分手，也不敢肯定刘青松对他的宠爱足以把这件事盖过去。没到分手的那一刻——所以不能破罐子破摔说怕也没用；也没到原谅的那一刻——所以他现在后知后觉怕得要命。

小狐狸不讲道理地把火撒在洪浩轩头上，用微信跟台湾男人发脾气：

\- 操你妈，你是不是有病啊？

\- ？

高天亮有一肚子话要讲，比如你个傻逼干嘛来我房间，为什么不听我的要射进来，为什么居心不良存心不轨却不记得揣上安全套和抑制贴这样你好我也好，为什么非要咬我亲我。但洪浩轩只发了一个冷淡的问号，他盯着看了几秒就泄了气，把码好的字删了个干净，半天也没想出要怎么回复洪浩轩，只能颇为精神胜利法地把微信设成消息免打扰。

高天亮无可避免地想到被他置顶的刘青松。他当时在想什么？

Omega揉着隐隐作痛的腺体猜刘青松的心思，他好像没有生气，碰触自己的时候力道那么轻，简直像对待基地门口的野猫。

猫也好狐狸也好妙蛙种子也好，他合该是只家养的动物，刘青松不要他了他还能去哪呢？

高天亮在刘青松离开他的第二十五分钟醍醐灌顶，赶紧给刘青松发语音装可怜，“我好痛啊，哥哥你回来吧。”

他觉得这不能算骗人，因为他现在是很疼，像身体爽过以后立刻高高挂起，开始惩罚他的一时冲动，腺体又肿又烫，总而言之他这一刻很想念刘青松的味道。

标记我也可以。他小声地把这句话录进微信，手探到下身，发觉自己确实又开始发情了。

刘青松其实并不想点开那几句语音，他都能猜到高天亮那些小伎俩，喊自己名字服软认错，开点黄腔勾引他，撒娇掉眼泪，无非这么几样，结果几个队友在他旁边一起哄，金东河笑嘻嘻抢过手机开始公放，他拦都来不及拦。

“标记我也可以。”

辅助选手头皮发麻。

金东河没听懂，但周围都听懂了，整个环境就突出一个鸦雀无声。

终于有谁没忍住小声讲了一句，“野啊天哥。”

他们队的中单选手看热闹不嫌事大，爆笑出声，拿手肘推他，“起飞刘青松，起飞啊，这你不冲？”

这次社会性死亡应该足以把高天亮直送殡仪馆火化一条龙，自己再呆下去也得被嘲笑到跟着陪葬，刘青松本着眼不见心不烦的原则转身回房间，身后在他关上门的瞬间爆发出一阵大笑。

……怎么，你们想到开心的事情了？

刘青松坐下的时候高天亮幅度微弱地朝他蹭了蹭，于是他握着手机去摸小孩的额头，左右手心几乎是一样的滚烫。

烧得厉害的小狐狸钻进他怀里不肯撒手，“脖子疼…”高天亮半天才憋出这句话，刘青松把手挪开，“疼那我能怎么办？”

打野在黑暗里摸索着碰到刘青松的脸，“你咬我一口就好了。”

刘青松沉默了一会儿把灯打开，试探性地磨了几下那块红肿的腺体，舌尖抵着散发甜味的禁地打转。高天亮像只被踩了蓬松尾巴的狐狸，立刻逸出短促的尖叫，小声骂了一句脑残，可怜巴巴地求饶，“你别玩了刘青松，狮子A占有欲这么强吗？”

“不是，高天亮，并不是占有欲不占有欲的问题。”刘青松终于替他擦了眼泪，“我刚刚只是在想，为什么他和你的两个小时这么干脆地就超过了我跟你的这两年。”

眼神又慌了。刘青松觉得小孩的易惊吓体质有点好笑，但他摸摸鼻子忍住了，故意沉默了一会儿恐吓高天亮，慢悠悠地开口。

“不过现在我觉得，你应该只是想要人操了。”

是要承认自己淫荡还是出轨？

神经像是被什么字眼刺激到了，高天亮又疼得吸一口气，然后毫不犹豫地选择了前者——都说人要脸树要皮，但他要的是刘青松，所以无所谓，没关系。

小狐狸眨巴眨巴眼睛，抓着刘青松的手往自己赤裸的胸口上放，“应该是…”

“因为你比那个人要厉害一点。”

刘青松一寸一寸把阴茎顶进足够柔软湿润的后穴时还有点想笑高天亮心虚。

他其实没有要惩罚高天亮的意思，但是他的小打野好像有什么误解，刚刚被他玩到眼睛都是一片雾蒙蒙的，却只顾着搂住脖子向他索吻。于是他顺从地低头含住弧度可爱的猫唇，唇齿相接间高天亮偷偷落出几句被伺候舒服了的呻吟，两条细腿缠着他的腰晃悠，生怕他跑掉一样撒娇。

辅助在腺体上咬了一口，“疼吗？”

奇怪的问题。高天亮不知道刘青松在问什么，是被操疼不疼还是脖子疼不疼，所以他摇摇头，说不疼了。

刘青松握住他的腿往外分，忽然想起来什么一样来亲他，“还是要让你长记性，可以弄痛你吗？”

高天亮本能地想说不要，Omega的身体敏感得很，一点点伤都能让脆弱神经颤上半天，但刘青松太温柔了，眼神温柔语气也温柔，哪怕他没什么拒绝的资本，应该被惩罚，刘青松也问了他一句可不可以。

小孩缩紧了身体，绞得刘青松蹙起眉毛揉了一把软和臀瓣，“干什么？”

“轻一点的话可以。”高天亮沉下腰把性器往里吞，小声回答。

刘青松承认自己是预谋已久，他看了高天亮那么多打游戏的姿势，难免想试试他到底有多柔韧；但小孩做爱的时候容易哭，人又瘦弱，他不敢折腾高天亮，现在也只是捞着腿弯往上抬到几乎贴住身体，脚腕压过头顶。

高天亮浑身绷得死紧，因为缺乏运动不住地颤，他朝刘青松抱怨，“酸…嗯…”刘青松不理他半真半假的撒娇，只管按住腿根抵着他最里面的腔口磨，拔出来的时候特别去照顾敏感处，恶意地反复碾压。这下高天亮没力气把腿掰直了，腰塌下去，咬着刘青松的肩膀哼哼，怕咬痛了辅助，又伸出舌头舔一舔牙印。

他和刘青松贴在一起，汗水腻在一起，交合的地方淫水也沾在一起，浑身都是软的湿的，热得他发昏。酸痛和快感一起传进大脑，刘青松探到尾椎轻轻一揉小孩就高潮了，可怜地啜泣着，射出的精液在下腹流淌，后穴痉挛着，一寸一寸绵密地缠住性器。

高天亮还在不应期，但刘青松有意要让他不舒服，扣着腰不许他乱动，拓开咬着不放的肉壁往里挤，小狐狸被折磨得直哭，腻着嗓子求饶，往他的Alpha身上缠，“别…别动…轻…”

不可能轻的呀，高天亮。刘青松心里偷偷嘲笑打野傻，嘴上在拒绝过分的快感，身体却浪得不像话。他抽出来的时候空虚敏感的后穴就止不住淌水，插进去穴肉立刻含住阴茎吮咬，试图把发情期不讲道理的欲念压下去。

高天亮按住小腹，太深了，真的会坏的——刘青松顶得他腔口发麻，辅助以前哪会每一次都凿得这么深，一哭就来亲他哄他，放慢了速度浅浅地抽插，直到高天亮自己不满足于温和的安抚开始纠缠Alpha。

刘青松在他嫣红乳尖上咬一口让他清醒，开口问他，还得洗澡，就不弄在里面了吧？

高天亮捂着眼睛说了一句什么，刘青松凑近去听，他的小狐狸贴在他耳边软绵绵地求他，“哥哥，射进来吧。”

标记我，驯养我。

刘青松短暂地失控了，恶狠狠地撞在生殖腔口，神经密集的地方经不起这种粗暴对待，高天亮揪着床单发出小声的悲鸣，还要努力配合刘青松。他前面已经射不出任何东西，涩涩地痛，他恨不得生殖腔下一秒就打开，结束这场快感和疼痛交织的折磨。

身体终于放弃抵抗，乖顺地让冠头陷进滑腻温软的腔口，刘青松安抚他，低头和他接吻，堵住高天亮几乎失声的哭叫。Alpha成结射精的过程过分漫长，小孩被灌进体内的液体浇得头脑一片空白，眼泪停都停不住，挣扎着把后颈送到刘青松嘴边。

“咬重一点…”

于是刘青松尖尖的两颗犬齿陷进腺体里，枫糖浆粘稠厚重地包裹住他的灵魂。

高天亮在心里默念了一遍，咬重一点，要疼。

刘青松必须得将什么东西刺进他的心口，让这种疼痛结出玫瑰，一辈子生在这里来提醒他，这是一场已完成的献祭；神故意要容易撤退的人没有后路，叫不知收敛的人不敢妄为。

然后害怕爱情的人便能一辈子谈论爱情。


End file.
